


Your Touch

by ko_chan



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, gray punches the fucker, had to divide this into two parts, i swear i'll make it up to you guys with the sin, lots of sin in the second part, not by gray, red crackle, seductive gray, sin - Freeform, some noncon but it's light but still warning you, would've finished this all in one go but i have class tomorrow and it's late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_chan/pseuds/ko_chan
Summary: She didn’t know what was wrong with her. Ever since she saw Gray shirtless, she’s felt restless and only one solution seemed to help relieve her. Too bad she should’ve locked her room. Or maybe not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There will be some nonconsent touching here but NOT BY GRAY. Just putting a warning here for anyone who may be triggered by that, even if it’s light.  
Title: Your Touch  
Rating: M/Explicit  
Pairing: Black Sheep/Gray  
Summary: She didn’t know what was wrong with her. Ever since she saw Gray shirtless, she’s felt restless and only one solution seemed to help relieve her. Too bad she should’ve locked her room. Or maybe not.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own Carmen Sandiego

Black Sheep knew what sex was. A protective Coach Brunt gave her a standard lecture of the technicalities. Sex was something two people did to have a baby, and they _had _to both consent and love each other, otherwise Coach Brunt would crush anyone who tried to have sex with Black Sheep, she said. Black Sheep, at the time, just wrinkled her nose. Why would she want some boy to stick his dick into her? How did it even fit? To her, it sounded painful.

Thus, Black Sheep went on her merry way, not really thinking about it. She was too young to have a baby, and she didn’t love anyone, so it made sense having sex wasn’t really an issue to her. Sometimes she’d hear funny noises when sneaking down the halls of V.I.L.E Academy, and peek through the doorway to find older students wrestling naked, moaning and groaning, but it just made her grimace and continue on. She didn’t really think wrestling naked was fun, but hey, everyone has their own quirks she supposed.

So when she and Gray were intensely sparring in the training gym and he asked for a time out, panting heavily, before removing his shirt, and Black Sheep saw his lean, muscular form, she found herself not being able to think clearly, her cheeks flushing, and her body becoming warm.

It was the first time she lost a spar against Gray.

While Gray teased her relentlessly, Black Sheep herself was frustrated. Surely, she didn’t lose because of Gray being shirtless! She’s seen shirtless boys all the time, and she never reacted like that. It was preposterous! There had to be some sort of trick he’s learned to be better than her!

But then it kept happening, she kept getting distracted by Gray’s bare chest, and her body kept reacting like she was having a fever. He must have figured it out too because he made a point to remove his shirt now, and Black Sheep was growing more feverish and more frustrated.

Finally, she caved and went to Dr. Bellum, intent on figuring out what she was sick with. However, after explaining her issue, Dr. Bellum simply coughed and said it would go away soon enough, nothing for Black Sheep to worry about. Black Sheep wanted to demand answers—it was clear Dr. Bellum knew something, but the mad scientist was firm and said Coach Brunt would murder her if she said anymore.

Now Black Sheep was stuck with her sickness, and nothing to cure it. It constantly felt like an unbearable heat between her legs when thoughts of Gray being shirtless decided to invade her mind. She wanted nothing more than to pin Gray down and demand his secret but thought better of it when the heat increased down there at the thought. As for Gray, he would tease her for being distracted, giving her a look that only served to make the unbearable heat more intense. She had no idea what he was trying to tell her, and that served to frustrate her even more. He looked at her like he wanted to eat her or something. Black Sheep promised herself to tease him just as much if it turned out he was a weird cannibal.

The heat only grew to be more agonizing. It made her entire body sensitive to anything it touched, her heart pound excessively, and her skin to feel like white hot flames. It got to the point it would interfere with her sleep, and on one of those nights, Black Sheep was found tossing and turning in vain to sleep while her roommates were all slumbering peacefully. She wanted to scream.

It wasn’t until Black Sheep rubbed her thighs together to try to rid of the heat, did she feel a jolt of something pleasant through her body. She paused, blinking. That was new. She soon tried again; the same pleasurable shock happened again. She grinned, increasing friction, biting her lip to keep herself from making noise at the enjoyable sensations she was experiencing. She tried rubbing as fast as she could without making much ruckus, but while it was wonderful to feel, it didn’t rid of the heat. On the contrary, she felt her body was building up for something amazing.

An idea struck her then, and tentatively she drifted her hand between her legs, rubbing herself through her pajama bottoms. Black Sheep couldn’t help the gasp that escape her mouth. If rubbing her thighs together felt amazing, rubbing herself through her bottoms was incredible! A delighted expression appeared on her face then as she increased the speed of her rubbing, biting her lips to keep herself from making a sound, despite her shortened breathing. Her hips were soon bucking against her fingers as she felt the heat and pressure increase, mounting towards something—she wasn’t quite sure what it was, but she wanted it.

Suddenly, she felt a wave of extraordinary pleasure. Her toes curled and her movements slowed down leisurely, attempting to prolong the feeling. Then it was over, and Black Sheep was panting heavily, eyes bright, and a brilliant smile upon her face. She felt great—wonderful even—more than she had in weeks. She rolled over to gaze at Gray’s sleeping form, a smirk on her face. She found the cure—there was no way he could distract her now!

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case. It appeared now that she was aware of the unbelievable feeling, her body would ache for it every time she saw Gray, shirtless or not. Black Sheep wanted to rip her hair out. She’d feel the area between her legs throb with need now with every wink, smirk, or sight of skin he threw her way. Sometimes when he’d have her close enough when they’re sparring, he would whisper taunts in her ears, his warm breath traveling down her neck and goosebumps would erupt on her skin as she was pinned against him. It was here she could actually feel his muscles against her back through her shirt, and it only served to make her clench her thighs, the pulsing even more unbearable.

She would then have to call a surrender before she found herself rubbing against him in front of everyone and ran to their dorm room immediately to take care of the ache between her legs. As time passed, her methods became less satisfying, and Black Sheep was once again becoming disappointed with her lack of pleasure. She narrowed her eyes as she gazed at the area between her legs in contemplation. Perhaps it would be better if she went under her pants?

The idea seemed weird, but Black Sheep was growing desperate. She wanted the cure to her sickness—wanted the ache to go away—and so without a second thought, jammed her hand under the waistband of her underwear where the heat was most intense. Her eyes widened when she realized it was incredibly wet down there. Was that normal? Was she getting worse? She brought her hand from her underwear and examined the fluid. It was clear. She sniffed it. It didn’t smell bad. Maybe it was harmless? She stuck her hand down there again to try and get more, but her fingers rubbed against her and Black Sheep froze at the astounding feeling.

Her eyes were wide, and her mouth opened into a soundless O as she touched herself again. Her hips immediately jolted from the pleasure. Repeating what she’s done before, Black Sheep could hardly believe her ministrations were now even more enjoyable! She couldn’t contain herself from making noises of happiness as she touched herself, increasing her pace. Soon, the fantastic feeling came again, this time more powerful, and Black Sheep let herself come down the from the high, glad she was alone in her dorm.

She resolved to only do this in her former bedroom where she was guaranteed privacy from here on out.

As the days passed, Black Sheep became more and more attuned to her sickness. She found herself staring at Gray more than what was appropriate, and thoughts of what it would be like if he touched her instead of herself like this were both enticing and maddening. She would often lose herself in fantasies of what it would be like if they were alone, with him touching her. Would Black Sheep get to touch him too? Would they get to touch each other at the same time?

However, it was only a matter of time before her sickness would start to affect her in other places other than training…

“Black Sheep, stay back for a moment.” Shadowsan ordered. Black Sheep tentatively separated from Gray, who gave her a look of concern, ready to stay behind at her request, but the young girl waved him off, offering a timid smile. Gray didn’t really want to leave her it appeared, but he trusted Black Sheep, so he left her behind in Shadowsan’s classroom. “Come here, Black Sheep.” Shadowsan ordered.

Black Sheep didn’t dawdle and joined him at the front of the class. The both kneeled across from each other. Shadowsan pours some tea and Black Sheep is surprised when he offers a cup. She eyes it suspiciously.

“I would not poison you, Black Sheep, despite my views on you not being made for crime school.” Shadowsan stated, answering her thoughts. Black Sheep takes the cup from him and takes a sip. It helps soothe her. “You are distracted.” It is not a question.

“…Yes, Instructor Shadowsan.” Black Sheep doesn’t bother lying. She knows full well Shadowsan would see right through her. He gives her a stern look.

“V.I.L.E Academy is no place for daydreams, Black Sheep. If you wish to pass, you must set aside what childness and fantasy you have left, or you will fail.” Shadowsan critiqued firmly. Black Sheep, for the first time, felt shame at her sickness. Shadowsan was right. It she continued to be distracted, she would fail out of the class, and the school, and then how would she see the world? Meet Player one day?

“I understand, Instructor Shadowsan.” Black Sheep conceded sadly.

“Be sure you are not distracted in my class anymore.” Shadowsan advised, and Black Sheep took her leave, a storm cloud over her, her heart heavy. She knew when this sickness came out, it was interfering with her life, but to do so to the point where a teacher got frustrated was bad—detrimental even.

When she first entered V.I.L.E Academy, she had told the faculty that had raised her that she was ready and wanted to be a thief more than anything. Now look at her—daydreaming like a little girl still. It was an insult to herself and those who raised her to be the best. With that resolve, she journeyed to Coach Brunt, her designated Mama Bear, her request set in her mind.

\-------------

“You want to stay in your old bedroom permanently?” Coach Brunt raised an eyebrow, concerned. She knew something was wrong. Her eyes narrowed, ready to defend her sugar cube from any possible threat. “Is one of your roommates doing stuff to you? Is one of those boys touching you?” she demanded. Black Sheep held back a wince. She wished there was one boy that would touch her, but she can’t tell Coach Brunt that…

“No! Everyone is great! It’s just…” Black Sheep sighed, her shoulders sagging before she steadied her gaze to Coach Brunt, eyes steely. “I’m already at a disadvantage being younger, and you’ve seen in sparring I haven’t been at the top of my game lately. I need time to focus on my studies and being the best thief V.I.L.E has ever seen. I can’t do that if I’m distracted by others.” Black Sheep explained. Coach Brunt took on a pondering expression.

“I see. That does make sense. You have been rather distracted… I’ve never seen Crackle win so many times against you…” her expression then hardened. “I’ve noticed he’s been a little touchy-feely with you. Is he making you uncomfortable?” Coach Brunt went straight to the point.

“N-No! It’s nothing like that! I’m just not feeling well!” Black Sheep vehemently protested, waving her hands to emphasize. That was an understatement. Black Sheep hoped her face wasn’t as red as she felt it was. Coach Brunt observed her critically, before a soft look came upon her face.

“Lambkims, Crackle is a nice boy, but remember he _is _still a boy, and all boys only want one thing at his age.” Brunt narrowed her eyes. Black Sheep blinked, titling her head.

“You mean sex?” Black Sheep questioned. Coach Brunt nodded. Black Sheep made a face.

“But Gray doesn’t love me. You said sex only happens when you wanna make a baby and both people love each other.” Black Sheep pointed out. For some reason, the notion that Gray didn’t have feelings for her made her even more sad.

“Sometimes boys don’t get that.” Brunt told her seriously. “Remember, if anyone ever makes you feel uncomfortable, you tell them no, okay? Even if they’re your friend, you’re allowed to tell them no.” Coach Brunt explained.

“I understand.” Black Sheep nodded. “I don’t think I want sex though. It sounds really painful.” Here Coach Brunt laughed and ruffled Black Sheep’s hair.

“That’s my girl!” Coach Brunt smirked proudly.

\----------------------

Getting her stuff out of her dorm room wasn’t an issue. All she needed was her study materials and her nestling dolls. Everything else was already stored in her old bedroom. She made sure to clear out while everyone was at dinner, but she didn’t count for someone showing up while she was leaving.

“Black Sheep?” It was Gray, and Black Sheep felt her heartbeat quicken and her breath hitch as she gazed upon his handsome face. Even confused, Gray was quite attractive. “What are you doing with your stuff?” he asked. Then his eyes held a protective glint. “Is Sheena trying to take your nestling dolls again? I’ll tell her to back off!”

His fierce protectiveness warmed both her heart and her body. Gray really was the best friend—besides Player—that she ever had. Sorrow gripped her heart when she realized she was distancing herself from him, but she knew it had to be done for both their sakes. For her sickness to be cured and so he won’t have to deal with her sickness anymore.

“No. She’s left me alone lately.” Black Sheep reassured him. He gave a sigh of relief, his features relaxing. “I’m just moving rooms.”

“What?! Why?” Here Gray appeared alarmed. He placed his hands on her shoulders, gently sliding down to hold her upper arms. Black Sheep felt her breath quicken, her eyes growing wide. He noticed her anxiety and began rubbing circles into her skin gently with his thumbs. A thought struck him then, and he hastily pulled away “Is it me? Are you leaving because… you don’t feel the same way I do?” here he looked absolutely crestfallen and Black Sheep wanted nothing more than to hug him to her and assure Gray it was not him at all—she was the one that was diseased, not him.

“I…” Black Sheep didn’t know what to say. She wanted to tell him everything, but something stopped her. It occurred to her then how sick she actually was. She was constantly giving herself pleasure by touching herself while thinking about him and wanting him to touch her that way too. What kind of person did that?

“It’s okay, Black Sheep. You don’t have to feel the same way. Just… please don’t leave. Please.” He implored her. The more she gazed at him, the more she realized how abhorrent she really was. Tears came to her eyes, and she backed up from him, so disgusted at herself, she couldn’t bear speak and she turned and ran, leaving Gray to stand at the doorway of her old dorm alone. Black Sheep didn’t dare turn her head back to see his expression—too scared to see him angry with her for her own issues.

She didn’t stop running until she reached the safety of her old bedroom, where she slammed the door shut and locked it, then sliding to the floor and started sobbing. Even now, she felt the familiar ache between her legs, and a yearning for Gray that was beyond just a physical need. She wanted him there to comfort her, reassure her she wasn’t as sick as she was. She wanted him to tell her it was okay, and he still liked her, but that didn’t seem to be the case for him.

_“Are you leaving because… you don’t feel the same way I do?” _

Black Sheep choked on sobs, burying her head in her arms. He clearly meant as friends—he must’ve figured it out her feelings for him have become twisted! But he didn’t want her to leave… he was so sweet and such a good person. Black Sheep knew she didn’t deserve him. Continuing to sob, she didn’t bother climbing into bed, not even bothering to pleasure herself. It would be her punishment for her transgressions against her best friend.

\-----------------

The next morning, Black Sheep felt like absolute shit. There were dark circles under her eyes and her entire form was slumped, clear she had a lot of weight on her shoulders. She sluggishly made her way to the mess hall and grabbed a tray. She made a face at the food served to her, and sighed.

However, when she turned around, her heart nearly burst out of her chest when she saw her old roommates already at a table chatting and laughing. Jean Paul caught her eye and waved, catching the attention of her other former roommates. Sheena scowled when she caught sight of her before smirking, scooting closer to Gray, who was gazing at her like he was a kicked puppy. Antonio and Jean Paul were giving her looks, letting her know she was welcome. If Gray told them the reason she left, they didn’t show it.

Ducking her head, Black Sheep hurried away towards another table where a handsome male was sitting. She didn’t really pay attention to his features, just that he was alone, and plopped down in front of him. He raised his head and gave her a look of confusion before recognizing her and smirking.

“Black Sheep,” he says, his British accent registering in her mind. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Errrr…” Black Sheep fumbled for an excuse, racking her mind for anything. The blonde chuckled and eyed her expectantly. It made Black Sheep squirm.

“I assume you need a place to hide from your roommates?” he spoke. Black Sheep glanced down at her tray in embarrassment. He laughed. “Don’t worry. I’m not particularly a fan of Crackle myself.” This caused Black Sheep to raise an eyebrow in confusion. “My name’s Greyson—his is Graham. I hate being compared to him and how everyone thinks he’s more charming. It’s an outrage! British accents are obviously better than Australian accents!” Greyson grinned. Black Sheep burst out into laughter. He smirked at her and leaned closer. For some reason, Black Sheep felt like he was getting into her personal bubble but didn’t want to make him mad by backing away. “If you ask me, you’re obviously the better half of you two. And definitely the more prettier one.” He winked.

“W-what?” Black Sheep choked, her entire face flushing. She’s never been called pretty before. The closest she’s been called that was Coach Brunt cooing at her when Countess Cleo used to dress her in fancy dresses in her youth. It flustered her, and not in a good way like when Gray compliments her. She didn’t know how to react to being complimented on her looks.

“Woah, Gray! You just sprayed juice everywhere!” Jean Paul complained from their table. Black Sheep could see Gray looking absolutely furious as he gazed at Greyson and her, the juice carton crushed beyond repair in his hand from squeezing it too tight. Black Sheep furrowed her brow. What was with him?

Greyson was also eyeing him, and soon a smirk came upon his face, and he turned back to Black Sheep, something glinting in his eyes, and it made Black Sheep squirm. Something unpleasant started to bubble in her stomach, like her gut was telling her to run away, but Greyson was being nice to her, and she shouldn’t jump to conclusions.

“Why don’t we partner up in spar training?” he suggested, leaning closer to her. This time, Black Sheep did back a little away, wincing. She heard some commotion at her old roommates table, but it was clear Jean Paul and Antonio were handling it.

She was about to reject the offer. She usually partnered with Gray but paused. Would Gray still want to partner with her? What if her sickness got worse? She had to stay away from Gray—that was the only way to get the sickness out of her system.

“Sure.” Black Sheep grinned. Greyson smirked.

“Great. See you then.” With that, he got up and disposed of his tray, and if looks could kill, Gray’s glare at Greyson would’ve set him on fire and turn him into ashes. Jean Paul and Antonio both had a hand on his shoulders, whispering something to him while Sheena rolled her eyes, scowling. She directed her foul gaze at Black Sheep, narrowing her eyes, before scoffing and getting up and leaving the table as well.

When it finally came to combat training, Greyson was there waiting for her and she walked in with him. She tried not to flinch at his hand at her back, but a part of her couldn’t help it. He continued to eye her in a strange way, and Black Sheep wanted nothing more than to run.

But… her eyes found Gray begrudgingly partnering with Sheena across the room, and her gaze saddened, before becoming determined. She needed to be cured. If she wanted to be the best thief, she couldn’t let distractions, or her disease hold her back. She must bury these feelings—for both her and Gray’s sake. Then she can return to him and everything would be all right!

She and Greyson began sparring, and Black Sheep easily dodged his strikes, but Greyson upped his game, his touches lingering on her more than Black Sheep felt okay with it. She was swift however, and rapidly dealt back punches and kicks.

“Hold on,” Greyson called. “I need a breather. You’re tough!” he winked, and then proceeded to remove his shirt. Black Sheep made a face, concerned her sickness would act up, but to her surprise, nothing happened. No warmth or ache between her legs. She let out a sigh in relief and gave Greyson a smirk.

“Ready when you are.” Black Sheep called smugly. He was obviously tired—she could easily win this, and with no sickness, this fight was in the bag.

However, what she didn’t count for was that Greyson was bigger than her and when she dodged a punch, he used his other arm to grab her around the waist and roll them onto the ground, with her under him. She struggled, squirming in his hold as Greyson grinned above her. Black Sheep groaned.

“Okay okay, I surrender. You can get up now.” Black Sheep snapped. Greyson stared down at her, his eyes tracing over her form, and Black Sheep couldn’t help the sense of danger in her mind telling her to flee.

“What do you say we continue this in my dorm? My roommates are all here. We can sneak off.” Greyson proposed. Black Sheep became irritated.

“Why would we fight in your room when the training room has more room?” Black Sheep thought fighting in a room with no room for maneuvering was dumb. Greyson chuckled and it made Black Sheep want to punch him.

“Wow, when our classmates said you were sheltered, they weren’t kidding!” Greyson exclaimed. He leaned closer to her, his groin touching hers and Black Sheep felt herself freeze when he rubbed them together. “I’m talking about other things, Black Sheep.”

_“Sometimes boys don’t get that.” Brunt told her seriously. “Remember, if anyone ever makes you feel uncomfortable, you tell them no, okay? Even if they’re your friend, you’re allowed to tell them no.” Coach Brunt explained._

Black Sheep began thrashing under him, wanting to throw up the more she rubbed against him in her struggle.

“No way! Get off!” Black Sheep ordered him. Greyson had her wrists pinned to the sides of her head and her legs covered with his weight. Greyson’s eyes narrowed, glaring down at her angrily.

“What? So only Crackle can do this to you? When he does this, you’re putty in his hands! Let some of us have a turn with you!”

He grinded his pelvis into hers and Black Sheep felt herself panicking.

“No!” Black Sheep cried.

Greyson didn’t get a chance to answer for the next thing that happened was too fast. All Black Sheep registered was a blur tackling him and Greyson was flung off of her. Black Sheep’s eyes were wide as she watched Gray, his brown eyes taking on the most vicious glare she’s ever seen him have and his mouth twisted into a snarl while he punched Greyson rapidly with everything he had. Greyson couldn’t fight back—Gray was too ruthless for him to handle, and Black Sheep couldn’t look away from Gray.

Finally, after making sure he’s broken every bone in Greyson’s bloodied face, he gripped the boy’s uniform collar in a vice grip.

“If you _ever _touch Black Sheep like that again I _swear_—” he snarled ferociously, but he was interrupted.

“Crackle! What’s going on here?!” Coach Brunt was there in an instant. Black Sheep saw she must not have seen the scene before that made Gray snap. “Get off him, Crackle!” Brunt ordered. Gray gave one last growl before making sure to harshly throw Greyson’s head back onto the gym floor before removing himself. He hurried over to Black Sheep, grabbing her shoulders and hurriedly examining her for any physical injuries.

“Are you okay?” Gray’s first priority was her clearly. Black Sheep barely registered Antonio telling Coach Brunt what happened while Jean Paul snuck in a kick to Greyson’s head while Antonio was explaining what they witnessed—too busy gaping at Gray. She couldn’t bring herself to answer him. Her mind was full of his ferocity. His passion.

It made her throb with intense need.

Wasting no time, Black Sheep separated from him, ignoring him calling after her as she fled to her room. She quickly slammed the door shut and raced to her bed, jamming her fingers towards between her legs, registering she was already wet. She began rubbing herself furiously, unable to get thoughts of Gray protecting her out of her mind. She imagined him touching her down there with a different ferocity—a more amorous and enthusiastic kind. Black Sheep bucked her hips into her fingers rapidly, noises of arousal escaping her.

She had no idea how loud she was being; she was just concentrated on her release. She craved it. Needed it unlike any other thing. Gray was the only thing on her mind. His touch. His smirk. His kindness. His passion.

“_Gray…” _Black Sheep let out in need, her pleasure mounting.

“Black Sheep…?”

And like that it all came crashing down.

Black Sheep’s eyes snapped open and locked straight with Gray’s shocked ones.

Oh no…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sin begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s part two, folks! Hope you enjoy the sin! I don’t think I did a good job, but hopefully it isn’t too bad! 
> 
> Eres mía = You’re mine
> 
> Soy tuya = I’m yours
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Carmen Sandiego

Black Sheep and Gray both stared at each other with wide eyes—hers wide with horror and his wide with absolute shock. Neither of them made a move to speak or move towards the other. It was deathly quiet. There was tension in the air, and neither knew how to address it.

_She forgot to lock the door. _

Black Sheep hastily removed her hand from where it has been, and the sound of the waistband snapping back into place caused Gray’s eyes to zero in on where exactly her hand was. His lips parted, and his adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed audibly. His pupils were dilated and not once did his eyes avert their gaze. There was no denying it—he had seen.

“Wha…?” Gray finally managed to choke out. It was like his brain was short circuiting like the electricity he often sabotages in Dr. Bellum’s lab. Black Sheep immediately felt shame wash over her. He saw. He knew of her disease.

He was disgusted with her.

Tears swelled up in Black Sheep’s eyes as her lips quivered. Not long after did sobs start bubbling from her mouth and Black Sheep quickly hid her face, unable to face Gray with her shame. Her sobs were so violent it made her body tremble. Black Sheep felt like her entire world was crashing down on her and didn’t know any way to possibly fix it.

Gray was at her side in an instant.

He wordlessly shut the door to her bedroom and after making it to the bed in a few strides, hastily, but still gentle with her, picked up her small form and arranged them so he was sitting at the head of the bed, his back against the head board, while he held Black Sheep securely in his arms between his legs. His entire form encased her in a protective embrace, and it just made Black Sheep sob harder, scared he was just trying to get her to calm down before leaving her forever. However, Gray wasn’t intending to leave, and he tried to convey that through holding her close, rubbing circles in her back softly, and murmuring comforting words to calm her down.

“It’s okay, Black Sheep.” He whispered soothingly. “Everything’s all right. I’m not mad.”

“Everything’s not all right!” Black Sheep wailed. “I’m sick! There’s something wrong with me and I can’t make it stop!”

“There’s nothing wrong with you. You’re not the first person to have a healthy sexual appetite—it’s completely normal.” Gray reassured patiently, making sure Black Sheep knew he wasn’t going to make fun of her for having urges.

“You don’t understand! Normal people don’t touch themselves like that! I have some sort of disease or something!” Black Sheep protested, feeling extremely upset her problem came between her and Gray. Why couldn’t things go back to the way they were? It wasn’t fair!

Gray blinked, registering her statement in his mind. He gently grasped Black Sheep’s shoulders and separated her from his chest, tilting her chin so her eyes locked with his. He realized Black Sheep really believed with all her heart there was something wrong with her.

“Black Sheep… your parents _did_ talk to you about what sex was, right?” Gray asked slowly. Black Sheep scrunched her face in displeasure.

“Of course! Sex is what you do to make a baby and _only _to make a baby! And you have to love each other and both say yes to it!” Black Sheep snapped, not getting why he was bringing up sex at a time like this. “Sex is painful, so people only do it when they wanna have a baby!”

Gray stared at her in surprise, absorbing what she had informed him. His eyes widened in realization and he sighed.

“While you _should _love each other and definitely always both say yes, sex isn’t just a thing people do to make babies, Black Sheep.” Gray was patient with her. He would do anything to make her feel better. Black Sheep blinked in confusion.

“What do you mean?” she sniffled. If she wasn’t so distressed, Gray would’ve found her utterly adorable.

“Sex doesn’t have to be just between a man and a woman, and also it is done more so for pleasure than for making babies. While that does happen, pleasure is the main focus.” Gray explained gently. Black Sheep appeared as if her entire mindset was crumbling.

“B-but… boys’ dicks are too big to fit in there!” Black Sheep protested. Gray stroked her short auburn locks softly.

“Trust me, if they’re doing it right, it fits, and it feels good.” Gray replied. Black Sheep wore a pondering expression, as if she was trying to solve a difficult math problem.

“But… that still doesn’t have anything to do with this!” Black Sheep was adamant there was something wrong with her and Gray should leave her, but Gray wasn’t having it.

“Actually it does. There are actually a lot of different kinds of sex—not just intercourse. Not every one of them may be your preference but all of them are meant for pleasure. Sometimes when someone feels hot and bothered, they feel the urge to touch themselves—basically having sex with themselves.” Gray told her, tucking some of her hair behind her ear affectionately, his eyes shining with sincerity and something Black Sheep couldn’t name.

“So… I was… having sex with myself?” Black Sheep voiced out tentatively. Gray chuckled, relieved she was calmer, and understanding there was nothing wrong with her.

“It’s called masturbating. Your body and mind are saying you want to have sex with someone.” Gray’s eyes shined with that unknown emotion again as he fondly smiled at her.

Black Sheep thought back to her previous thoughts and why she was feeling hot and bothered, an epiphany finally hitting her.

“I started feeling this way when you took your shirt off…” she muttered to herself. Suddenly her mouth opened in a gasp. “I want to have sex with you!” Black Sheep blurted, happy she figured out her problem. Unfortunately, she realized too late what she said and to whom, and squeaked, clapping her hands over her mouth in horror. She quickly tried to salvage the situation. “Er! I mean! I didn’t mean to say that out loud! Forget I said that!” she continued to babble nervously.

“I want to have sex with you too.” His blunt statement caused her rambling to cease like a record screech. She gaped at him. He smirked, moving his face closer to hers so they were a few inches apart. “Actually, I want more than that—I want you for the rest of my life.” He told her seriously, taking pleasure in the blush that exploded on Black Sheep’s face. “I want you to be _only_ mine and to _always_ be mine. And if anyone tries to argue that, I’ll be sure to give them the same treatment I gave that scumbag Greyson.” Gray’s eyes narrowed, the threat clear in his eyes and voice. It made Black Sheep aware of the throbbing between her legs. She swallowed a lump in her throat, her mouth going dry.

She licked her lips then and Gray’s eyes were drawn to the movement. His watched her pink tongue retreat into her mouth and wanted nothing more than to follow it with his own. His lips parted, and he focused his eyes back to Black Sheep’s grey ones. She knew where he was looking, and it only served to make Black Sheep feel more feverish.

His eyes were an intense storm of emotions, and Black Sheep could see now they were shining with adoration and passion. The heat of his gaze set her skin on fire, its flames engulfing her entire body in a fervent inferno.

Gods, she wanted him.

Wordlessly, he guided her onto her back with him above her, their faces an inch apart, Gray’s hands trailing sensually over her body while hers stroked his chest softly. His hands traced her shoulders before making their path down her arms, caressing her exposed skin as he buried his face into her neck to nuzzle her, his lips barely brushing skin. Black Sheep hands shook as she felt her breath quicken while his hands trailed down farther, lingering at her fingers caressing his chest to then journey to her waist and hips. Black Sheep let out a tiny moan when his fingers found the skin of her hips under her shirt, his searing touch branding her as his. He let out a shaky breath as his lips ghosted over her ear.

“Jesus Christ, you have no idea how much I want you right now…” he breathed.

Black Sheep felt something seize her then, her hands running over his chest, up to caress his shoulders before settling on his face. She gently brought his lips to hers, finally being able to mold them together.

Then the dam broke.

Their tortuously slow caresses turned passionate. Neither knew who moved first—perhaps they were so in sync they moved at the same time—their bodies grinding together, rocking back and forth as Gray’s hands reached down and cupped her ass, lifting her flush against him while her arms wrapped fiercely around his neck and her legs locked themselves around his waist. Their kiss was rough but enthusiastic, their tongues sensually caressing the other’s in a dance, desperate to commit each detail of the other to memory. Pressed against him, Black Sheep could feel every sinful muscle of his body through his shirt. She felt the desire then to feel those muscles pressed against her without the barrier of their shirts. Without breaking the kiss, she tugged impatiently on his shirt, and Gray didn’t need to be told twice. He fell back, carrying her with him, so they were sitting up and she was in his lap.

He separated their lips to hastily tear off his shirt, throwing it swiftly. The shirt didn’t even land yet and he was already connecting their lips again. Black Sheep made a happy noise when her fingers touched bare skin. She felt every one of Gray’s muscles from his shoulders to his chest to his abs. Gray let out a pleased growl, bucking his groin into hers as a reward. The friction was unlike anything Black Sheep felt before. In response, she rubbed against him again to recreate the wonderful friction and Gray answered with more grinding.

Black Sheep broke their lips apart, panting heavily, and moved to hastily remove her shirt. However, Gray’s hands grasped hers and stilled them. Black Sheep was confused.

“What’s wrong? I thought we were having sex…” Black Sheep didn’t understand. Gray chuckled and eyed her teasingly.

“While that would be absolutely amazing, I think for now we should just take care of you.” He was still giving her that teasing smirk, and Black Sheep wanted nothing more than to kiss it off of him.

“But shouldn’t we take care of you too?” Black Sheep frowned. Gray laughed.

“First time a Sheila’s been concerned with taking care of me too. Gotta say, I like it.” He was flirty. Black Sheep still frowned. His smirk turned into a smile. “Don’t worry about me this time, okay? I’ll let you take care of me next time.”

“Promise?” Black Sheep asked sternly. He took back one of his hands and held it up beside his head.

“Scouts’ honor.” He assured her. He beckoned her to turn around and lay her back against his chest. “Come here, Lambkins.” He instructed, smirk back in place. He was planning something.

Black Sheep eyed him suspiciously but followed his orders, feeling the familiar sensation of his muscles against her back like he would do during sparring. Black Sheep tried not to blush as she felt something hard poking her, knowing exactly what it was, but Gray just chuckled, not embarrassed in the slightest. He moved some of her hair out of the way to get access to her neck, brushing his nose against the skin. She gasped, the warmth of his breath creating the familiar sensation of goosebumps across her skin as he inhaled her scent. His hands slowly rubbed her shoulders, and Black Sheep relaxed against him.

“I can’t tell you how many times I’ve imagined myself with you like this.” Gray tells her, his husky tone utterly wicked to her ears.

“You’ve imagined us?” Black Sheep’s voice came out breathy. She felt Gray nod as his cheek was caressing her head and neck.

“Probably a lot more times than what is considered healthy, but yeah.” He admitted, laughing a bit. Black Sheep clenched her thighs together, trying to imagine Gray thinking of them the way she’s been thinking of them. It only made her already heated skin feel molten hot.

“What are we doing…?” Black Sheep inquired shyly before she could stop herself. Gray chuckled, and Black Sheep felt his chest vibrating from the sound.

“You really want to know?” he asked her. Black Sheep nodded. She didn’t see Gray smirk slyly, continuing his caresses of her shoulders before his fingers slowly trailed down her arms to where her hips were, running his fingers over the exposed skin boldly. She gasped.

“Our first time would be after graduation. We just finished up our first mission and decide to celebrate. We get our own hotel room, finally away from our roommates, and you tell me how good it is to finally be alone together.” He began. His fingers journeyed up under Black Sheep’s shirt, slowly but surely taking their time stroking her stomach. She feels her muscles contract under his touch. “We start kissing. We can’t keep our hands off each other.” Here he places a sensual kiss on her neck, trailing his kisses down to her shirt collar. While he was kissing her skin, his hands made their way up to the hem of her bra, his fingers lightly teasing the skin under the fabric. She bucks against him, the heat between her legs igniting with a vengeance. “You’re impatient for my touches. You just want me inside you, but I show you how fun it is to take our time.”

Black Sheep moaned when his hands slipped under her bra, boldly cupping each of her breasts, his thumbs rubbing her nipples.

“First I play with your breasts, pinching your nipples between my fingers.” And he did just that, and Black Sheep clenched her thighs, rubbing them together in an effort to help relieve the heat. She lets out a breathy moan. “You try to be quiet, but I do this.” Here he flicks her nipples rapidly, and Black Sheep mews in pleasure. “I love it when you’re loud. It makes me want to just rip off your clothes and fuck you until you can’t walk straight, but I know it’s your first time. There’s time for that later.” He narrates huskily, still continuing to flick and pinch her nipples. Black Sheep is squirming against him, the incredible sensations driving her wild. She whines when one of his hands stops playing with her breast, but she gives a noise of delight when she feels his hands traveling down to the spot where she wants it most.

“You want me to touch you. You’re craving it like a drug, but you know I don’t do things for free. You know I want payment.” Here, his fingers drifted along her inner thigh, and not at her core where she wanted him while his other hand was still playing with her nipple. She gave an impatient whine, but he didn’t give in, caressing her thigh.

“W-what do I have to do?” Black Sheep was frantic, delirious from his sinful touches. Gray just smirked smugly.

“Why, Lambkins, you did it earlier when you were touching yourself, thinking of me. You were so gorgeous moaning my name.” Gray is practically oozing smugness, and Black Sheep realizes what he wants.

“_Gray, please…” _She begs him, and his fingers travel up to the waist band of her pants.

“Good girl.” He breathes as he drifts his hand under her panties. His fingers brush against her heated core, and Black Sheep knew she never felt anything more pleasurable than his touch.

“Fuck!” she swore loudly as he trails his fingers at her entrance, just barely brushing the wetness as the others continued to tease her nipple under her bra.

“Didn’t know you were a potty mouth in bed—will have to add that for future reference.” Gray says smirking.

“Well I wouldn’t be cursing if you hurried up and _touched me!_” Black Sheep was frustrated as Gray continued his teasing touches. It was driving her crazy!

“The anticipation makes it even better, Lambkins.” He flirts. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter the more his fingers slowly touched more and more of her core.

Then he fully touches her, and Black Sheep cries out in ecstasy. His fingers switch between leisure, sensual strokes to rapid rubbing, and Black Sheep’s hands are gripping his legs in a vice like grip from the intoxicating sensations of his ministrations at her breast and entrance.

“Gods, Lambkins, you’re _drenched_.” Gray breathes out amazed. He increases his pace, and Black Sheep is bucking against his fingers like an animal in heat. “And it’s all for me. I thought it was impossible, but you make me even harder than I was.” He resumes his narration as he pumps a finger in and out of her while Black Sheep’s moans increase in volume. “All I want to do is fuck you. I imagine what it will feel like inside you, clenching around me as I pound into you. We soon both can’t take it anymore and I’m inside you. It feels like heaven. We’re both frantic, running our hands all over each other.”

Gray inserts another finger, going back to leisure strokes, matching his pace with his fingers at her nipple, and Black Sheep is sure she’s going to spontaneously combust. She arches her back against him, her head leaning to the side exposing her neck to him. He showers her neck with kisses—nipping, licking, and sucking any skin his mouth can reach. His fingers increase their pace, steadily causing the heat and pressure inside Black Sheep to climb. Her movements are intense as she bucks into his fingers, coating them with her wetness. His speed continues to quicken in sync with Black Sheep’s breathing.

“You’re screaming my name. You’re telling me to go faster, harder. You want to never come down from the feeling. I whisper in your ear _eres mía_” he murmurs seductively, making Black Sheep’s breath hitch, the flames of their passion consuming her.

_You’re Mine _he just said in her native language.

“Gray! Gray! _Gray! Soy tuya! _I’m yours!” Black Sheep cried, feeling all the pressure and heat inside her explode as if she was experiencing an internal supernova. It was nothing like she ever felt before, and she wanted to go through it forever. She leaned against Gray’s chest as he peppered her neck with light kisses, nuzzling his cheek into her hair.

“You’re so beautiful, Lambkins. You have no idea what you do to me.” Gray murmured sweetly. Black Sheep gave a smug smirk, feeling his hardness against her back.

“I think I have an idea…” she laughed, still out of breath. Gray laughed as well, bringing his hand from her underwear and wiping her cum on his pants while the other removed itself from her breast and stroked her hair. Gray gave her a sweet, chaste kiss on her head before leaning back against the headboard.

“Does this mean you’re coming back to our room?” Gray’s eyes sparkled in excitement. Black Sheep smirked mischievously.

“Actually, I was thinking you should come to mine.” Black Sheep’s smirk was impish and Gray groaned, thoughts of the things they could do in the privacy of her bedroom swarming his mind, giving him a severe case of blue balls.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Lambkins.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you guys go! Sorry it’s terrible sin. I’m kinda rusty. I wanted to try and convey a lot of sexual tension and chemistry, but I don’t think I succeeded. Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Also, don’t worry, Coach Brunt and Shadowsan “disposed” of Greyson, much to Gray and Black Sheep’s pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go! Hope you guys liked the first part! Let me know what you think if you can!


End file.
